The birth of Alexander Ryan
by Lovestory81
Summary: this story starts after the horrible episode 'close enough to touch', when Alex Ryan died...How come this story has an unexpected happy ending?


**I want you to hold him…**

_This is a story based on the series McLeods Daughters, it's after episode: __"Close enough to touch." This was the episode when Alex Ryan died._

Moira is busy in the kitchen, her day started very early, as always. She's making breakfest for everyone, so they can have a good start of the day. All of a sudden she hears someone screaming, it sounds very fearfull. Moira doesn't hesitates and quickly walks up the stairs. It sounded like Stevie.

"Stevie? Are you ok?" Moira askes carefully, with a worried sound in her vioce. Then there's that terrifying screaming sound again. Moira feels her heartbeat getting stronger, it almost feels painfull when she hears Stevie yelling and crying.

In a hurry she opends the door and then she sees Stevie lying on the bed...Crying like she's heartbroken. She puts her hand on her back and strokes her.

"Hey Stevie, what's going on?" Stevie looks at her, her face is so sad, she looks devastated. Her skin looks very pale and her eyes are red. Moira sits down on the bed.

"Hey hey...shhh...come here." She gently puls her into her arms and holds her like a mother holds her child. Stevie barely can't speak, but she tries.

"I don't know it anymore Moira, I don't know anything anymore." Moira looks a little bit amazed, but she tries to comfort her.

Suddenly Stevie pushes her away, she looks very confused. She stands up, walking fast and unstable to the little, beautifull bassinette. Now she's even more shocked then she was. If Moira doesn't have the baby then.."Where is my baby? Where is he! Moira where is the baby?...My son..." She yells, while tears are running down her cheek.

Moira is totally flabbergasted.

"Stevie I think you should sit down for just a minute." Stevie walks quickly and confusing up and down the room, her hands confounded through her hair.

"Stevie please, sit down." Moira now begs her.

"No! Where is he? Where's my baby...Oh Alex...I can't do this without him." She cries.

Moira shakes her head in disbelief.

"Stevie the baby is still safe in you belly, right where he should be." Stevie looks down her body and notices her belly, wich still looks very pregnant.

"But.." Moira leads her to the bed, to sit down and calm down.

"I think you've had a nightmare." Moira says.

"Alex he...he's..."

"What's wrong with him? Did he call you last night or something? Is he not coming home today?" Stevie shakes her head

"He did...I mean...he was going to come home..I went to the airstrip to pick him up...and the tree...You where there, but it was to late."

Moira carefully listends to what Stevie wants to tell her.

"But sweatheart, that's not really what happend. Today is the day you pick him up." Stevie is flabbergasted

"No it's not, he's gone...I gave birth to our son yesterday and I saw him in the miror, felt his hand on my cheek, he let us know he's still with us." Moira carefully smiles...

"Stevie, you've had a nightmare. You're going to pick Alex up today. Now come on, let's go downstairs and grab some breakfest, it will make you feel better."

Stevie finds it hard to believe, it all seemed so real. Alex crushed by that tree...He died. He really did, didn't he?

She looks around the room, but nothings there to prove it, everything is in it's place. Even the sheets of the bassinette look untouched, so Moira must be right. Together they slowely walk downstairs.

"I'm really sorry Stevie...that must be a real bad nightmare. You know, a lot of women have nightmares when the're pregnant and they almost seem to be real. You're really picking up your cowboy today, believe me." Stevie looks quistioning, but now she starts to believe it.

At the table, while they all eat breakfest Stevie is very quiet. Everyone else is talking, while Moira keeps an eye on Stevie.

"You must be nervous, you've never been so quiet." Taylor askes Stevie, but she doens't respond. Stevie looks down at her belly when she feels a strong kick from the unborn baby Junoir Ryan...she smiles and gently strokes her belly. When she looks up she sees Moira smiling at her, they nod at eachother.

After breakfest the girls drive to a special picknick spot for Alex and Stevie. They decorate it perfectly and it looks very sweat and romantic. Beautifull little lights in the tree, pillows and blankets on the ground, nice colors...Stevie can't imagine if she's really going to be there with Alex...

Later on it's time to go, Stevie get's real nervous, because it feels like she allready experienced this day. Finally it's time to pick up the love of her life. Finally the 'happily ever after' story should come her way...But after this weird nightmare she's so unsure.

"Are you sure you're able to go by youself?"

"Yes, I'm finally getting my cowboy home, I have to do this myself, I'm fine now Moira."

Meanwhile Marcus is busy working on Alex' bike, a Harley...He has to get it fixed and all polished up before Alex comes home. He wants it standing outside in the sun, looking bright and shiny, ready to go. Allthough he doesn't know his brother so well he's ready to catch up on things. Marcus is very exctited to see his brother again, but right now he's focussed on his bike. Ingrid stops by, but he has only time for a short little kiss.

The girls put up the welcome home banner for Alex and Moira and Taylor are getting ready to pick up some supplies.

On her way to the airstrip Stevie passes by on the bales of hay, wich she bought in her dream. She only wants to focus on Alex and do nothing wrong this time. Then she nearly get's herself into a caraccident while she sees a car off the road. She's pretty shocked, but after a deep sigh she strokes her pregnant belly "We'll going to see daddie soon. Daddy is coming home." Just when she thinks back again at the ending of that bad nightmare she had, she finally arrives at the airstrip. A small airplane up in the sky above her is allmost ready to land...Her mind suddenly clears up...That must be Alex.

When the airplane lands she put's her hands in front of her face and sighs...then a lovely smile comes up her face. Her eyes are getting a little bigger when she sees her cowboy getting out of the airplane. She walks towards him, he runs towards her with his arms wide open.

"God I missed you..." They fall into eachothers arms and hold on very passionate. Then there's a kiss...finally, after all these months...He's back, he's there to touch. Stevie almost can't get her hands of him.

"I missed you so much Stevie...We almost finished our deal in Argentina, but I never want to leave you ever again."

"Don't you dare to think I would ever let you go again Alex Ryan." Another kiss follows, sparkles fly through the air again. Nothing has changed, no love could be stronger than this one.

They sit next to eachother in the car, as they where never apart.

"I bought this one without taxes, great isn't it? So now we can tape everything about little Hurresias in there."

"I'm amazed you're able to control that thing...and Hurrasias?.." She laughs.

"Yeah, or Sven?" He laughs too. They look at eachother just as they did when they had their first kiss...So in love. But this little conversation is frightening Stevie a bit, because it's almost the same as in her nightmare.

When Stevie sees the branches on the road she hits the accelerator.

"Hey, hey...stop, someone could get hurt. Where's your sense of community?" He laughs.

Stevie is totally shocked...everything is just going the same as in her dream.

"No I'm not going to stop Alex...I just want to go home now." She says frightened.

Alex takes a better look at Stevie "Hey...eas up a bit will ya? Let me just get those branches of the road, so no one will get hurt. Then you can take me home." He winks and smiles very charming.

They get out of the car, Stevie has to pee, but suddenly she reminds that from the nightmare...She dicedes to go and pee somewhere else.

"Put that thing out will ya?" She smiles at Alex, who is still holding the camera. Alex smiles back at her and after that he carefully takes the branches from the road.

"Alex!" Stevie yells, a bit embarrased.

"What?"

"I can't get up...And don't you laugh...Just help me." He's doing exactly what she's asking from him and he genlty helps her up. Stevie is staring at the trees above them...Nothing happends. "What's wrong cowgirl?"

"Nothing really...but for a moment I tought that tree might collapse."

"Righto...now let's go...I'm anxious to go home." He gently wraps his arm around her and leads her to the car. Stevie can't believe what's happening...

When they're at the car Alex wants to drive, but first he's pushing her softly against the car and kisses her very long, when their lips meet again it's very intense and romantic, as it always has been...The kiss stops when they hear a loud noise from the side of the road. A huge tree is falling down and bumps on the ground...When Stevie hears that sound it echoes in her head, she slaps her hands onto her face and starts crying. Alex is holding her and comforts her for a while. Stevie is very upset...

"Something could've happend." She whispers.

"But it didn't...so I think you should be smiling instead of crying cowgirl." He says, very concerned about the sadness of his lovely wife.

"I dreamed about this Alex...It was horrible...The tree fell upon you...and then you...you died." She says, gasping for air, while tears are running down her cheek.

"That wasn't exactly a dream...It sounds more like a nightmare, those are unreal you know."

"But it all seemed so real...I gave birth to our son...without you...and I had to look after him all by myself."

"No you don't, I'm right here ok? Listen to me Stevie...Look at me." She looks up from his chest, where she had hidden her face.

"I love you Stevie, and as I was saying, I won't leave you again..." Stevie puts her arms around him more tightly and whispers "I love you too Alex."

They drive away...on to the suprise...the nicest and cutest picknick spot ever. Everything is ready, the girls –including Stevie- made it this morning. A special place for the reunion of the two love birds.

"So we're not going home yet?" Alex askes.

"Nope...we're not, it's just you and me right now."

"Sound interesting..." Alex smiles, while blinking his eyes.

Stevie smiles too...she's so happy! It really was a nightmare...this is reality, finally Alex is really coming home. She forgets all about the nightmare and dicides it's time to enjoy themselves.

When they're allmost there, Moira and Taylor are passing by...They both stop the car. Alex gives the girls a hug. Then Stevie walks up to Moira and gives her a big hug, while whispering in her ear "Thanks Moira, thank you for this morning."

"You guys just enjoy your time together, it won't be long untill the baby is coming..." Moira says..."Your baby-boy." She adds, whispering in Stevie's ear.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Alex askes courious.

The girls laugh and Moira and Taylor are on their way again when Stevie and Alex drive up to the picknick spot.

Alex is thrilled..."You did this all for me? Nice..Really beautifull."

"And for me, and little Junior here." She smiles. They're having the nicest, romantic picknick ever...

"Come here you." Alex says while he's moving a little bit closer towards Stevie and pulls her into his strong and warm arms. They just sit there, very peacefully and quietly...Alex has his arms wrapped around Stevie, who's sitting in front of him. He strokes her belly very softly.

"I'm so curious what he's like..." He wonders.

"You meen what kind of baby?..I hope he won't cry or scream a lot." She says, a bit worried.

"I would still love him very much." He says sarcasticly.

"Yeah...me to." She smiles, while staring up into the sky. For a moment it's quiet again...Then Alex suddenly says.

"Did Rose cry a lot?"

Stevie nods "Yes, she did, that's why I got a little bit lost sometimes...and so they thought I couldn't handle it, but now...I guess I just needed a little more time."

"I reckon you could've done it...I think you'd be a perfect mom." He says to chear her up.

"That's what I'm going to be now, this little one is not going to miss anything from her mom or dad."

"That's right...you hear that Alexander? You're going to be just fine." He says looking at Stevie's beautifull belly. Stevie sits up straight a little bit and looks backwards, she lookes very surprised.

"What?"

"He's going to be just fine..." He says, missing her point.

"Alexander..." She says in a dreamy way.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? How are we ever going to find the right name huh?" He says, still missing the point.

"It's perfect Alex! I love that name...now don't you tell me you're joking!" She turns around, now sitting face to face with him.

"Well..." He says hesitatingly...but then a smile pops up on his face, Stevie moves a little bit closer and pushes him over.

"Alex..." She says, with sparkles in her eyes..."You are so bad!" And then she tickles him.

"Hey! You threw me over before, remember? But now I'm alowed to kiss you..." He bends over fast and gives her a very romantic, passionate long kiss.

After a while, when they break of the kiss, Stevie looks at him, her cheeks are all red...It was so intens and she just can't resist this man...She never could, but her feelings are still the same. Their noses are still touching eachother.

"Oh Alex, you're so...so...I don't know how to say it." She says with a soft tone in her voice.

"Irresitible?" He teases." Well you're not so bad youself." He continues.

"Not so bad hey?...Let me help you." And she starts to kiss him again.

They sit there for a long time...they've decided to watch the sunset together, while they eat and drink way to much. It's the most beautifull sunset and they are watching it while lying in eachothers arms. In the evening the girls show up...

"So, guess you're not coming home yet, aren't you?" Moira askes, while Alex gives Grace a hug.

"Nope not yet, I missed you guys, but me and my cowgirl have a lot of catching up to do."

They talk a while, but then the girls go back home...

"At home it's a lot warmer, you know." Moira winks...

"But guess what, I brought you some blankies." Alex and Stevie are smiling...now they can stay there and sleep under the stars.

"It's almost a fairytail isn't it my love?" Alex sighs.

"My love?" She laughs..."You're floating on the wings of love, aren't you?" Alex is indeed feeling like he's floating. He sighs again and touches her belly, with his other hand he strokes her curly red hair.

"I love you so much Alex Ryan." When she says that she suddenly reminds her nightmare...tears come into her eyes, she can't hold them anymore. Tears run down her cheeck and Alex looks at her in a symphatatic way.

"Hey...Stevie, come on, let me hold you a bit more closer." He says very sweat. Stevie tries to sweep her tears away, but her eyes get filled with new tears. She's so upset, she just can't believe this is really happening...This couldn't be reall, her nightmare seemed so real...Alex died, she felt it, she heard him. She was there when he closed his eyes. After a while Alex get's a little bit suspicious.

"Stevie, when are you going to tell me what's wrong huh?"

"It's just...it's...it's because of that dream I had..." She cries.

"The one when I died? I told you, that was a nightmare...and I'm right here and going nowhere."

"Aauw! Alex, what are you doing?"...He just pinced her in her arm.

"Letting you know this is reality. You and me. Right here, right now." He says with a certain look in her eyes. Stevie smiles shyly. He helps her dry her tears and then they lay down again, he holds her untill she calms down a bit.

After a while it's getting dark and cold. Alex get's the blankets, he makes sure Stevie is not getting cold this night. He's making a fire and a nice nest for the two lovebirds, to have a good night of sleep under the stars. When everything is perfect he jumps in too. He's foulding his arms around her to keep her safe and warm...

"Are you sure you don't want to get home? Are you comfortable like this?"

"Alex, it's perfect..." She softly answers.

"Let me know if you want to go home ok? I don't want you to get cold or being uncomfortable..." He get's no answer...She just fell asleep. Alex smiles satisfied and falls asleep to.

Next morning Alex wakes up all of a sudden when he hears a moaning sound coming from his lovely wife. He jumps up, because she's not in his arms anymore. There she is, standing agains the tree...

"Ooah Alex, I think our baby is coming..." Alex looks flabbergasted.

"He defenitly does know when the times right huh?" He jokes. Stevie is in a lot of pain and she's definitly in labour...

"This is not the time to be funny Alex...I'm in labour you idiot! My water broke...go get help please!..Get Moira." She snaps.

"I can't reach anyone out here..." He says desperate.

"Take my ute! Please...Oaah..." She barely can't speak anymore. This baby seems to be in a hurry.

"No way, I'm not leaving you like this...!" He yells.

"You have to, go! I need help!...Ooah please Moira come here! Can you hear me Moira? Please..." She begs, as if Moira can read her mind from a distance. But they're on their own. They have to do this together.

"Come on, let's get you on this blanky." Alex puts his arm around her, to support and lead her to the blankets and pillows. He's just as sweat as always and he wants to help her, but he almost panics when he sees the pain she's suffering from.

"Oooh, I can't do this here, not now!" She complains.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to cowgirl...come on, you can do this!" He says encouraging her.

Suddenly a car drives by...Moira and Taylor...A painfull smile apears on Stevie's face...  
"You've heard me Moira..." She says. Alex smiles too.

"Oh God...Taylor call an ambulance! Why didn't you called me?"

"No reception around here..and it was to late to go and get you." Alex answers.

"Well, anyway, let's get this baby into this world!" Moira says determined. Alex, who stood up to talk to Moira, is speachless, his eyes are suddenly getting bigger. "Now?"

"Yes now! Go sit with her and sing her a lullaby..." Moira snapps. She checkes everything and sits down with Stevie.

"I have to examine you." Alex almost faints when he hears that.

"Oooah Moira, I can't do this...Alex!" Stevie moans.

"I'm right here Stevie, I'm not going anywhere...you can do this." He says while he strokes her hair. Moira is shocked, the baby is in a hurry. In only a matter of time Stevie and Alex are going to hold the baby in their arms.

"Sing the song, sing the bloody song Alex!" ( I loved that sentence!) ..."You're ready to push Stevie...come on! Push!" Stevie's giving birth to their baby while Alex 'sings' the lullaby...After that he's puffing with Stevie. He tries to help her breath correctly.

After a while there's finally the sound of a perfect, cute little baby-boy, lying in his mothers arms.

"You're here..." Stevie cries, while she looks exhausted at her loving man.

"Yeah and look who's here too?" Alex says with a lovely, soft tone in his voice.

"Our baby Alex...Our baby...Alexander."

"Yeah...look at him, he's perfect, he's so beautifull." He cries now too while he gently strokes his son on his soft little cheeks. He sighs.

"I want you to hold him Alex." She cries.

"There will be time enough for me to hold him." He says.

"No, I want you to hold him now." She cries even more.

"This is not about that weird nightmare you've had right? I'm not going to pinche you again, you know." He teases...Moira laughs.

After a check up at the hospital they went home and Stevie took a shower. Baby Alexander is lying comfortable in his basinnette. Alex went down for a cop of coffee. Stevie is lying in bed, taking some rest...she falls asleep...

After a while the baby is crying. Stevie wakes up to check on him, she lifts him gently form his bassinette and carries him around the bedroom.

"Ssshh..hey, it's ok, I'm right here, mommy is right here." But Alexander is not getting quiet, in fact the crying is getting louder. Stevie puts him down again and wants to go downstairs, to get some help.

Alex is just finishing showering and walks into the bedroom towards his son, he gently strokes him on his little forehead. Alexander immeadiately calms down and stops crying. Stevie is only half way the stairs when she decides to go back, she walks trough the door with an amazing look on her face. She stands there for a while, staring at the two 'men' she loves most.

Alex is standing there with his son in his arms. He slowely and gently swings him in his strong arms. Stevie feels so filled with love, her eyes are getting filled with tears again, tears of joy this time. She walks towards her 'men' and puts her arms around Alex.

"I'm so happy to have you cowboy." She softly says.

"And I'm the most lucky and happy man on earth to have both of ya." He smiles. He gently passes Alexander to Stevie...They stand before the mirror. Alex tenderly touches her face with his warm hand.

The next day Alex thinks it's a pitty that his brother didn't showed up yet to see his newborn son, so he's decided to get him himself...and take a look at his Harley.

When they meet they give eachother a big welcome home hug...Alex tells him everything about Argentina and about the birth of his son. Before they leave to Drovers they walk to the shed...Alex walks around his Harley and kicks one of the tyres...

"You should break the damn thing...there's to much lag in the belt." He says grumpy...then he puts one leg over his bike and takes his seat, he makes a jumping move, to feel the saddle. He examins the bike very precisely...looking uncertain...

"It's running rough mate..."

Marcus can't believe his eyes...he worked so hard on that bike. He did a few extra things too and now Alex is not amused? Not satisfied? What the f...He feels anger coming up...the bike sounds just fine, it did sounded rough yesterday, but after working on it non-stop for half a day it sounds a lot smoother.

Suddenly Alex smiles...and then laughs out loud. Marcus shakes his head and then smiles too.

"You bastard."

**THE END**


End file.
